Aku Cuma Mau Bilang
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Meski air mata bercucuran disana-sini, tetap saja nggak ada yang bisa merubah akhir menjadi awal. Yah, maksudku, yang sudah terjadi, ya terjadilah… lebih mudah kan?


**Aku Cuma Mau Bilang…**

**Disclaimer :  
**

**Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagakiri  
**

**Story :  
**

**Kisiki Nagome  
**

**Author Note :  
**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat dan kejadian, mohon dimaklumi.**

**Meski air mata bercucuran disana-sini, tetap saja nggak ada yang bisa merubah akhir menjadi awal. Yah, maksudku, yang sudah terjadi, ya terjadilah… lebih mudah kan?**

* * *

Oh ya, biar kuperjelas dulu disini. Aku, Ikkyu Hosokawa, mantan _corner back _Shinryuji Naga dan sekarang tengah menjabat dengan posisi yang sama di Universitas Saikyoudai. Sudah cukup rasanya, aku menahan perasaan ini, gejolak amarah, rindu, kesal, obsesi besar yang menjadi ambisi gila. Cukup singkat jika kukatakan apa alasannya, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Biar kuulang, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang GADIS.

Memang, lingkungan sekolahku dulu, Shinryuji yang isinya siswa semua, membuatku sedikit, yah, katakan saja, tak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari jatuh cinta itu. Tapi yang kutahu, itu adalah perasaan yang bisa membuatmu, sangat teramat labil. Bahasa kerennya galau. Ketemu, galau, nggak ketemu lebih galau lagi! Serba salah rasanya!

Meski begitu, aku tetap menikmati perasaan yang membawaku terombang-ambing entah kemana. Karena aku sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta dan aku tak bisa memutar balikan fakta, bahwa perasaan ini adalah maya.

* * *

Disaat sedang libur latihan yang jarang-jarang kudapatkan, aku malah termenung galau disalah satu café di kota. Ditemani secangkir coklat panas dan macaroon aneka warna, aku bersama hujan menerbangkan angan. Ingin sekali aku pergi menemuinya, mengatakan segala yang kurasakan selama ini terhadapnya dan kalau bisa (ehem) memeluk atau bahkan menciumnya. Aku tertawa kecil memikrkan semua yang ingin kulakukan itu ,menjadi suatu kenyataan. Haha, sesuatu yang ingin namun lebih terlihat mustahil jika aku yang melakukannya.

Ku ambil salah satu macaroon berwarna coklat. Kunikmati gigitan pertama kueku itu sambil membayangkan rambutmu yang berwarna mirip dengan macaroon ini, berterbangan tertiup angin di bawah pohon Sakura. Kala itu, kita sedang duduk berdua menikmati _hanami_, di musim semi yang indah. Kau membawakan sebuah kotak penuh berisi onigiri buatan tangan dan salad kentang. Tak lupa ia membawa satu termos berisi teh dingin untuk diminum bersama. Aduhaaii, indahnya duniaaaa….

"Ikkyu-san!"

Aku langsung membelalakan mata kaget dan tersedak begitu sadar ada orang yang berdiri disamping mejaku. Sialan. Mengganggu mimpi indahku saja!

"Hai," sapanya. Oke, kuperkenalkan, dia Sena Kobayakawa, sering disebut Eyeshield 21 sekaligus mantan _running back _Deimon Devil Bats, sekarang sedang aktif di Enma Fire.

"Ada apa?" kujawab dengan nada sedikit tersinggung. Tentu saja, mimpi indahku terganggu gara-gara dia. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Hanya menyapa, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Duduk saja,"

Akupun dengan cepat menghabiskan sisa macaroon di tanganku tadi sambil memandang hujan yang entah sejak kapan jadi makin menyebalkan derasnya. Payah.

"Sendirian?" Sena memulai percakapan kami.

"Yah, begitulah. Semuanya sibuk dengan agenda masing-masing, kau sendiri?"

"Aku bersama Suzuna, sekarang dia sedang memesan makanan disana," jawabnya sambil menunjuk meja kasir tempat pemesanan makanan dengan dagunya. "ada acara lagi habis ini?"

"Nggak, cuma mau santai aja menikmati hari libur,"

"Oh,"

"Yaaa– Ikkyu-kun. Apa kabar?" Suzuna datang sambil membawa satu nampan penuh berisi donat warna-warni dan dua cangkir-entah-apa-isinya, dan segera duduk di samping Sena.

"Baik,"

"Nggak latihan?"

"Libur,"

"Habis jalan-jalan?"

"Nggak, cuma mau santai aja,"

Setelah itu, silahkan bayangkan adegan-adegan mesra orang yang pacaran dan sakit hati yang dirasakan saat kau sedang menjadi jomblo ngenes memandangi mereka bersama dunianya. Makin membuatku muak saja. Sudah mimpi indahnya diganggu dan sekarang harus melihat adegan mesra orang pacaran, mendingan pulang deh.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," aku bangkit begitu coklat dicangkirku habis.

"Ywa, swudah, swampai nwanti," Sena menjawab dengan mulut masih penuh donat yang dimasukkan paksa oleh Suzuna. Liat kan, betapa menjengkelkannya mereka berdua dengan semua aura menyebalkan itu. Dasar tak tau tata karma, dia yang seenaknya merebut kursi orang masih juga berani setengah ngusir begitu! Liat saja kau Sena!

* * *

Hujan memang belum reda sore itu. Aku yang baru DIUSIR ini segera mencari tempat pemberhentian baru. Yah, sekedar untuk menghindari hujan yang kelihatannya tak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi. Aku sudah terlalu kenyang untuk makan ataupun melamun disudut café, jadi akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Tanpa tujuan khusus aku segera pergi ke arah jam tiga dari perempatan kota menuju salah satu toko buku di daerah sana.

Kujelajahi sudut rak yang berisi kumpulan buku baru. Sebenarnya, aku tak begitu suka membaca, karena tak ada waktu untuk itu. Setiap ke toko buku, tujuanku hanya untuk membeli alat tulis atau sekedar cuci mata mencari majalah amefuto terbitan baru. Namun, hari ini, kedua hal itu tak kubutuhkan. Majalah itu baru saja terbit kemarin dan alat tulisku baru kubeli sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan masih terlampau banyak untuk dibeli.

Tanpa tujuan aku segera beralih dari rak buku baru menuju jajaran komik. Bisa kulihat beberapa anak SMA yang masih lengkap berseragam mengerumuni rak itu. Aku tak mengerti, apa bagusnya komik sampai mereka begitu tergiila-gila dengannya? Tanpa rasa penasaran sedikitpun aku mengambil salah satu komik yang terbuka di jajaran rak paling bawah. Warna sampul buknya memang sedikit unik, pink. Ditambah dengan aksen bunga sakura di sekelilingnya. Kubuka buku itu secara acak dan tanpa sengaja menemukan gambar yang berisi adegan, ehem, cewek dan cowok sedang ciuman disana!

Mataku beralih ke halaman disebelahnya. Si cewek itu tampak berkaca-kaca menatap pasangannya. Sedetik kemudian, si cowok komik itupun berkata 'Meskipun kau tak menaruh perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Tapi, izinkanlah ciuman itu tersimpan meski sesaat dalam memorimu. Dan, izinkanlah aku untuk mengatakan (meluk ceweknya) aku mencintaimu, Shizuka,' Ooohhh….. _unbelievable! _Aku! Seorang Ikkyu Hosokawa, nangis gara-gara baca komik! _Kami-samaaa_….

Jangan tanya kenapa! Kau mungkin akan menganggap komik itu biasa saja. Tapi, coba kau berdiri diposisiku sekarang! Mengharapkan seorang yang kau puja dan menemukan bahwa ada orang lain (meski fiksi) senasib denganmu. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi entah kenapa itu tetap meruntuhkan hatiku dan membuatnya semakin porak-poranda.

Saat hendak menyeka air dipelupuk mataku. Aku dapat mendengar bisikkan tawa tertahan dari anak SMA di sebelahku itu. Mereka menertawakan apa ya? Aku melirik ke arah mereka, dan saat kuperhatikan mereka malah pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya pada komik yang mereka pegang. Sekali, kuhiraukan mereka. Begitu aku membuka halaman selanjutnya, aku melihat mereka tertawa sedikit lebih keras dari yang tadi dan mulai berani menatapku terang-terangan. Kubalas kali ini.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Eh… ya… nggak, eh, i–iya, hahaha," jawab salah satu diantara mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aneh sekali. Ternyata ada juga cowok yang suka baca komik cewek dan nangis gara-gara itu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mendengar ucapannya itu aku segera melihat cover belakang komik yang sedang kupegang dan menemukan tulisan, _shoujo _disana. Sambil menahan malu, kututup buku itu dan kubanting ke raknya seperti semula. Lalu, kutinggalkan lorong komik itu dengan muka merah menahan malu dan amarah diiringi dengan tawa yang semakin membahana. Menyebalkan!

Kuperpanjang langkah kakiku untuk menghindari tawa menjengkelkan itu tanpa sadar akan keadaan sekitarku. Begitu aku hendak berbelok ke arah kiri, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Entah siapa dia yang membuatku semakin ingin meletupkan amarah.

"Jalan liat-liat dong!" aku berteriak dan tersentak begitu melihat orang yang kutabrak. Si _commander from the hell, _Hiruma Youchi. Mantan kapten Deimon dan sekarang menjadi seniorku di Saikyoudai. Huuuuaaaaaaaa!

"Kekekeke, berani sekali kau berteriak seperti itu depanku, tahi lalat sialan," dia tampak menyeringai licik, khasnya. Ugh, mati aku. Dialah orang yang paling kutakuti dialam raya in! Oh tuhaan… tolong jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang….

"Eee–aano. _Su… sumimasen, _a–aku, nggak sengaja, tadi aku.. itu…" matanya makin berkilat menunjukkan AK-47 dari balik jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Glek.

"YOUCHI! Kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya kau sedang cari buku?" suara cewek yang lembut entah mengapa mengusik telingaku. Suara yang selalu kurindukan selama ini, oke itu sedikit berlebihan karena sebenarnya kami baru tak bertemu seminggu.

"Aku sedang mencarinya, manajer sialan!" Hiruma membalas seruan cewek itu, sebut saja Mamori Anezaki, mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats yang masih menjabat sebagai manajer Sakyoudai sekarang.

"Lalu kau sedang apa disini? Cepat simpan senjatamu itu, Youchi. Kita harus cepat!" perintahnya. "AH, Hosokawa-kun. Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa ya,"

"Ah, i… iya. Baik kok. Anezaki sendiri?"

"Selalu sehat, ahaha. Tumben kemari? Sendiri? Hari ini nggak ada jadwal latihan?"

"Libur," Hiruma yang menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kujawab itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya karena merebut pertanyaan yang ingin kujawab itu. Hanya saja, insting binatangku mengatakan akan ada darah yang tumpah kalo berani melawan.

"Wah, tumben sekali, Youchi memberikan libur, ada apa niih?" Mamori bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ah sial. Gara-gara dia aku nggak kebagian digoda olehnya!

"Kau lihat sendirikan? Diluar hujan! Mana mungkin latihan, dasar manajer sialan yang bodoh! Sudah ayo cepat," Hiruma dengan kasar menarik tangan Mamori menjauh. Hei, jangan kasar-kasar padanya, nanti kulit malaikatnya yang halus ikut terkelupas.

"Uh. Iya, iya, kau duluan saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dulu dengan Hosokawa-kun. Sebeeentaar saja, nanti kususul, oke?"

"Hn," Hirumapun pergi sambil melepas pergelangan tangan Mamori.

"A… ada apa?" aku bertanya gugup. Tidak biasanya, aku bisa berdua dengannya seperti ini. Jangan-jangan dia mau menembakku? Aduh, aku belum siap niih…

"Mm… begini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi manajer amefuto Saikyoudai,"

APAAA? Aku tak bisa menahan rahang bawahku untuk mengatup seperti semula. Kata-kata itu terlalu tiba-tiba daan… tidak rasional. Memangnya apa yang salah dari kami? Apa salahku hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi manajer tim?

"Me… memangnya kenapa?" setengah berbisik aku menanyakanya. Rasanya, aku ingin pergi dan menjauhi kenyataan bahwa ia tak akan lagi duduk di sudut lapangan dan menyemangatiku (ralat: menyemangati tim kami).

"Aku dapat beasiswa ke Amerika. Beasiswa penuh yang nggak sembarang orang bisa mendapatkannya, makanya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi manajer dan fokus pada pelajaran,"

Lidahku serasa kelu. Emosi menyumbat tenggorokan untuk berucap. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak frustasi dihadapannya, tapi aku tahu semua itu tak akan merubah kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku sudah memberitahu anggota lainnya kemarin, hanya kau yang belum, karena kaulah yang paling sulit dihubungi. Minggu depan, aku akan berangkat, dan sehari sebelumnya akan ada pesta perpisahan, datang ya,"

Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah setuju. Aku tak mau kau pergi. Jangan pergi, meski aku tak bisa memilikimu, asal kau tetap disini, aku akan bahagia. Kumohon, Mamori, jangan pergi…

"Hosokawa-kun?"

"Ah, kalo sempat ya, haha…"

Aku menjawabnya datar. Meksi ingin menolaknya, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak ingin melukai meski akhirnya akulah yang harus terluka karenanya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Oh ya, Hosokawa-kun suka warna apa?"

"Me… merah, hijau juga bagus,"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya sebagus mungkin! Nanti kuhubungi lagi ya, sampai jumpa minggu depan. Dah,"

Dan iapun pergi berlalu, meninggalkanku yang mematung. Sesak perlahan menggantug didada. Sedih mulai menyusupi pelupuk mata. Orang yang pertama kali kurasakan getarannya, harus pergi bersama dengan hembusan angin yang tak bisa kurasakan barang sejenak.

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan Mamori. Sejak hari itu, Mamori sudah tidak pernah tampak lagi di klub maupun diluar kampus. Akupun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan keberadaannya, karena aku takut begitu aku tersadar, semuanya akan tampak semakin menyakitkan. Dan, tibalah esok, pesta perpisahan yang dikatakannya. Dia sudah meng-emailku tentang tempat dan jadwal acaranya, namun enggan kubalas, terlebih-lebih kuacuhkan karena tau tak akan datang.

Aku tak ingin kata selamat tinggal keluar sebelum waktunya. Biarlah, sehari esok menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mengenang masa-masa aku melihatnya, berkenalan, dan merasakan kehangatannya, meski hanya sekedar atlet dan manajer.

* * *

Akhirnya tiba juga hari perpisahan. Sejak kemarin sore, e-mail terus membanjiri ponselku. Sebagian besar dari Mamori dan beberapa dari atlet lain yang mengundangku untuk datang ke pesta perpisahan itu. Meski tergoda, aku tetap harus bisa menahan diri untuknya. Aku tak mau datang degan wajah tidak ikhlas dihadapan gadis yang kucintai, meskipun hal itu sangat logis.

Tapi hari ini, aku tak bisa menghindar lagi. Setelah pesta selesai (sepertinya) Mamori langsung meneleponku dan menanyakan ke absenanku. Katanya dia sudah berulang kali mengirimiku e-mail namun tak ada satupun yang dibalas, tentu saja. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya seakan menusuk ke dalam telinga, otak dan hatiku. Semalam itu aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Singkatnya galau _mode on_. Hingga akhirnya pembicaraan kami ditutup dengan perintah untuk datang ke Narita Airport melepas kepergiannya, hari ini.

Aku yang hanya mampu tidur dua jam untuk memulihkan tenaga itupun segera melesat ke kamar mandi dan mematut diri di depan cermin cukup lama. Mencoba memadukan berbagai jenis baju –yang sialnya– semua bermodel ala biksu di China Selatan(?). Setelah puas dengan jeans yang sudah agak belel dan kaos kuning gading beserta kemeja sebagai pelengkap, aku pergi menuju Narita Airport, tempat yang dijanjikan.

Menurut petunjuk dari Mamori semalam, dia akan pergi memalui termilah F 08 jam 10.15. Aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk pergi ke toko serba seratus yen –karena hanya ini toko yang terjangkau olehku– untuk membeli hadiah kecil sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.05, tampak semua anggota Saikyoudai dan mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats sudah berkumpul. Ah, aku terlambat. Kupikir aku masih bisa memiliki waktu berdua dengannya. Sambil menyembunyikan hadiah di saku jeansku akupun masuk ke kerumunan.

"Maaf aku terlambat,"

"Ikkyu-kun. Kupikir tak akan datang!" pekik Suzuna.

"Yaah, maaf aku tak bisa datang kemarin karena… ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan dirumah," Ya. Menata hatiku yang tak siap kehilanganmu, Mamori.

"Tak apa. Aku senang kau bisa datang hari ini, maaf merepotkan," Mamori memandangku dengan senyumannya yang manis seperti biasa.

"Tidak… tidak sama sekali," ujarku. Kumasukkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam saku celana jeans sambil berusaha menarik hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan disana.

"Hoo? Apa itu?" Sial. Hiruma menyadarinya dan sekarang AK-47nya sudah bertengger manis dipunggung tanganku.

"Bu… bukan apa-apa kok, ha… hanya saja, aku sedikit gatal. Iya, gatal mau ngengaruk, haha," aku menjawabnya sambil tertawa garing.

'_Pesawat boing 047, jurusan Narita- Notredame akan segera lepas landas, diharapkan kepada para penumpang untuk segera menaiki pesawat ,'_

"Ayo, manajer sialan," Hiruma mendorong trolley berisi penuh koper. Lho, kenapa dia ikutan?

"Hiruma–kenapa mendorong trolley itu? itu punya Anezaki, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Sena. "memangnya kau belum tau kalo mereka berdua itu pacaran sejak seminggu lalu dan sama-sama mendapat beasiswa di Amerika,"

APAA? Jantungku serasa tak berdetak lagi. Kenyataan yang pahit menghantamku dua kali secara beruntun. Aku benar-benar belum siap dengan semua ini. Mamori pergi saja sudah membuatku hancur tak tersatukan lagi, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua pacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar, Yo," Mamori berseru memanggil Hiruma yang sudah pergi beberapa langkah dari kami, kupikir ada apa ternyata Mamori mendekatiku. "Hosokawa-kun,"

Aku mematung dibuatnya. Iris sapphire-nya memantulkan cahaya penuh kebahagian yang sangat mendalam dan sangat berkebalikan denganku yang memadangnya dengan perasaan sesak, marah, kesal, tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana melampiaskannya. Tenanglah, Ikkyu. Tenangkan dirimu, dan hayatilah tiap cahaya yang terpantul di retinamu, ini yang terkahir.

"Ini," Mamori tampak mengulurkan sebuah boneka kecil yang digantung. Aku bisa melihat miniaturku dalam seragam Saikyoudai dan ada namaku di bertengger dibalik boneka kecil itu. _'Ikkyu'_ dijahit dengan benang berwarna merah, warna kesukaanku. "sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu itu kemarin, tapi kau nggak datang. Kupikir hari ini juga, tapi syukurlah, kau jadi punya kenang-kenangan dariku,"

Aku tersenyum getir seraya menerima hadiah buatan tangan Mamori itu. Sebisa mungkin kuangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tapi, entah kenapa, hal itu sangat sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Oh iya, maaf, aku seenaknya saja menggunakan nama depanmu di boneka itu, karena kupikir, akan terasa lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan nama keluarga, haha,"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, itu lebih baik," kujawab seadanya.

"Oi. Manajer sialan! Cepat!" Hiruma sudah memanggilnya. Kali ini sambil menarik sebelah tangannya. Dia hanya berkata sedikit marah, namun aku yakin di dalam hatinya terselip perasaan senang, karena wajahnya tampak bersemu merah.

"Tunggu," entah apa yang membuatku bergerak untuk menahan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Mamori,"

Semua disekeliling kami tampak membeku melihatku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, satu hal yang _nyaris _tidak pernah kulakukan, karena terlalu sering memanggil nama keluarga atau julukan-julukan lainnya. Aku hanya menatap tajam bola sapphire miliknya. Dalam. Dan berusaha untuk membuatnya–tidak, memaksanya untuk mengerti diriku. Egois? Memang, namun aku tak mau mengambil pusing hal itu untuk saat ini. Aku hanya ingin–

"Ada apa, Ikkyu-kun?" dibalasnya panggilanku dengan nada yang serupa. Rona wajahnya berubah saat memandangku seakan mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Aku… aku…" lidahku sesaat kelu tak mampu mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan saat ini. Aku padahal hanya satu kata, namun beratnya setengah mati. Ayolah, Ikkyu, berjuanglah, ini saat terakhirmu…

"Hm?"

"A… Aku cuma mau bilang," aku menarik nafas panjang. "_Sayonara, _Mamori," BUKAN! Bukan ini yang seharusnya kukatakan! Cepat Ikkyu katakanlah!

"_Sayonara, _Ikkyu-kun. Tetap semangat! _Ganbattene!"_

"_Hai,_"

Iapun pergi menghilang bersama Hiruma diantara kerumunan. Aah, aku sudah menyia-nyiakannya. Satu kesempatan yang tersisa itu, kini hilang semua. Hal yang selalu ingin kukatakan padanya, sudah lagi tak bisa kukatakan. Seandainya, aku tak mengulur-ulur waktu, aku bisa mengatakannya tadi. '_Aku cuma mau bilang… _Aishiteru, _Anezaki Mamori,_'

**OWARI**

* * *

Yosh! Hahahaha...

_Hajimimashite, watashiwa _Kisiki Nagome _desu..._

Saya author baru disini. Setelah hampir satu tahun jadi silent reader, dan beberpa minggu nyaris sebulan menjadi reviewer. Akhirnya saya punya akun ffn jugaaaa!

Sebenarnya sudah cukup banyak fic yang lainnya menanti di dalam database laptop untuk fandom yang berbeda-beda. Hanya saja, menurut pembaca offline, banyak yang merespon fic ini, jadilah saya upload duluan, haha..

Kepada para _Senpai _dan penikmat Fanfic di seluruh Indonesia! Jangan lupa REVIEW untuk bahan pembelajaran saya di fic selanjutnya. _Arigatougozaimasu~_


End file.
